No Te Olvidare
by El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana
Summary: Ahora que Takao y Brooklin terminaron, Garland esta confundido pues Brooklin esta como si nada y Taka de novio con Kai... Y ahora, Brooklin le enseñara una leccion de vida a Garland que no olvidara.


**No Te Olvidare**

**Por:** Kokoro Yana Asakura Hayama

**Dedicado:** _para mi pequeña luz, mi niña adorada, mi sis **Nancy Hiwatari**. Arigatou por todo, hermanita, espero y te agrade._

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade no le pertenece a Kokoro y mucho menos obtiene beneficios económicos al (dizque) escribir esto.

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

_**"Duele equivocarse, duele amar, pero mas duele aceptar la verdad"**_

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

**&**

**-**

_**Estoy a punto de perderte, lo adivino en tu mirada**_

_**Se que te vas a ir con el**_

_**Te deseo muy buena suerte y aunque nunca vuelva a verte**_

_**Deseo que te vaya bien**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

"-Brooklin, tenemos que hablar

Un joven de cabellos y ojos de color azulados obscuros, sentado en un sillón, con la mirada seria y las manos juntas, esperaba a el chico de cabellos anaranjados, piel blanca y ojos color verdes.

"-es sobre algo muy importante – la voz del peliazul era profunda, Brooklin se sentó frente a su koi.

"-tu dirás

La tranquilidad con que el poseedor del Zeus hablaba logro confundir al moreno. Bajó la mirada y se mordió los labios en señal de que habia perdido el aplomo y la seguridad que momentos antes le acompañaran. No se esperaba la serenidad de Brooklin... aunque, bueno, para ser sinceros, el pelinaranja siempre era así; pero Takao temía porque esa vez perdiera la paciencia. No sabia como continuar.

"-¿Takao? – el moreno se negó a ver los verdes ojos - ¿vas a hablarme o no?

: Silencio :

"-¿quieres que te ayude a hablar? – la cara del moreno se medio levanto pero en sus ojos azules claramente le decían: _"¿qué puedes saber tu acerca de lo que quiero hablarte?" _– vamos, Takao, déjame ayudarte¿acaso no soy tu novio? – ante esta mención, Takao volvió a bajar la cabeza.

"-...

"-vamos, Takao, no puedes permanecer callado toda la vida – se levanto del mueble donde estaba – iré a comer

"-espera – la voz se habia quebrado pero logro que Brooklin se detuviera y volviera a sentarse – te... tenemos que hablar

"-bien – su mirada volvió a posarse en el moreno quien ya tenia los labios ensangrentados por tanta tortura. – Takao... solo tienes que decírmelo, pensé que eras mas valiente que...

"-quiero terminar con nuestra relación

Asi, como si dejara caer una bomba, con una voz suave y la mirada intranquila. Lo habia dicho. Brooklin cerro los ojos.

"-yo... yo – Takao se armo del valor que se habia ido hacia unos momentos – tenia que decírtelo, esto no es justo para ti, ya no es lo mismo, yo no me siento con los... – el moreno callo ante el gesto de Brooklin. Habia levantado la mano a manera de pedir silencio.

"-tranquilízate, Takao, ya esperaba esto; te tardaste un poco¿no crees? imagínate, esperaba esta platica desde hace unas semanas

El rostro de Takao, quien siempre mostraba las emociones sentidas esa vez se mostraron tan nítidas aun cuando lo vieran a leguas de distancia.

"-¿tu... ?

"-he de decirte que comenzaba a preguntarme cuando lo harías, o si no me iba a ver en la necesidad de yo tener que aclarar el asunto

"-Brooklin...

"-si, Takao, se que no me amas, se que te has estado viendo con él, que se corresponden y que yo quedo de mas

"-Brooklin...

"-bueno, no es cosa de sorprenderse - el ojiverde mostró, sin querer, una media sonrisa dolida e irónica – yo ya sabia todo como ves, alguien que ama se da cuenta de todo

"-...

"-...

"-perdóname, Brooklin – el moreno volvió a bajar la cabeza, y aunque su rostro mostraba determinación, por sus ojos resbalaban algunas lagrimas – yo en verdad no quería...

"-ya – levanto las dos manos – anda, ve a verlo que de seguro te espera – Brooklin se puso en pie y jalo a Takao de una manera suave y con una sonrisa mas amplia – ve y felicítalo de mi parte¿si?

"-yo.. bueno...

"-nada, ve y sean felices por mi – Takao, antes de salir, abrazo fuertemente a el pelinaranja

"-gracias, Brooklin

"-lo se, soy el mejor ex -novio del mundo; - alejo al moreno de si – anda, ya vete o soy capaz de hablarle para que venga por ti – Takao sonrió y salió caminando algo mas tranquilo. Brooklin lo siguió con la mirada hasta que le vio entrar al ascensor.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, se sostuvo lo mas que podía mientras bajaba la mirada en señal de lejana melancolía, para despues sonreir con calma.

_**No hacen falta explicaciones, están de sobra las razones**_

_**No llores yo no llorare**_

_**Agradecido estoy contigo por todo lo que he vivido**_

_**Prometo que no olvidare**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Dos dias ya desde ese suceso. Y aun se encontraba muy fresco en la memoria de Brooklin. Termino su relato con tranquilidad y bebiendo tranquilamente en la mesa de su cocina.

"-no imagine que todo iba a terminar así – Garland no habia tocado lo que su amigo le habia servido al llegar. Los ojos azul-violáceos mostraban sorpresa genuina.

"-no soy un dramático y lo sabes, Garland

"-si – el chico de cabellos azul-platinados frunció el ceño – pero esto no es 'cualquier' cosa, una simple interrupción o algo así

"-¿el punto es... ?

"-el punto es que no entiendo como es que sigues tan tranquilo, Brooklin, dime¿acaso no te duele¿no sientes nostalgia¿no extrañas a Takao?

"-¿extrañarlo? No, no lo extraño – Garland crispo los puños

"-¿cómo es eso posible? Es decir... se suponía que Takao alimentaba muchos sentidos tuyos, me lo dijiste, y eso es lo que no entiendo

"-el que no entiende aquí soy yo¿por qué te frustras tanto por algo que ya paso?

"-¡ya te dije que no es cualquier cosa¡ se supone que terminaste con alguien a quien decías profesar un profundo cariño y aquí estas como si nada contándome todo y bebiendo té¿cómo quieres que me ponga?

"-tu... ¿estas tratando de decirme que estoy mal¿qué quieres que haga?

"-¡que te desahogues¿por qué tienes que mostrarte tan perfecto¿por qué no mostrar lo que sientes?

"-¿quieres que llore? - a pesar de tanto reclamo, la impasibilidad de Brooklin ganaba terreno. Como siempre – pero¿por qué? No tengo motivos para llorar

"-¡tu novio termino contigo!

"-la vida es hermosa – Brooklin miró hacia la ventana en un movimiento casual – vaya, mis pequeños amigos han llegado mas temprano de lo acostumbrado – se levantó y acercó a un par de pajarillos una cazuelita – coman – sonrió y giro el rostro - ¿te vas tan pronto, Garland?

"-si

"-bueno – su atención volvió a los animalitos

"-¿sabes, Brooklin? Cuando venia hacia aca tenia como única cosa el saber como te sentías y ver si te podía ayudar, pero veo que tratar contigo es mas que imposible. Que pases buen dia.

Garland salió y dio un portazo tratando de así descargar su tensión.

"-vaya – Brooklin siguió con la tarea de alimentar – no se porque se molesto – mostró una sonrisa. Pero sus manos... sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sosteniendo una fotografía que saco de la manga de una camisa. La vio unos instantes, lanzo un suspiro y luego la tiro en un cesto de basura.

_**Los momentos de amor que pasamos los dos**_

_**Que se quedaron en mi,**_

_**Que me harán sobrevivir**_

_**No te olvidare, siempre te recordare**_

_**Y aunque pasen muchos años yo te seguiré amando**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Tenia ya rato sentado en esa banca de ese parque alimentando las palomas. Rodeado del murmullo del viento, el sonido de el batir de alas y el ligero canto que transmitían las aves, para Brooklin no habia mas, ni siquiera el ruidoso ajetreo de la ciudad y las personas. El solo pensaba y se encerraba en su mundo, un mundo creado por el.

"-¿te ayudo?

La voz clara y cristalina lo saco de esa especie de meditación, no era necesario voltear, reconocía perfectamente esa presencia.

"-hola, Takao – el moreno se sentó junto a Brooklin - ¿cómo has estado?

"-bien¿y tu?

"-igual, pero tu... ¿estas solo... bien? – Takao capto la indirecta y sonrió a mas no poder

"-bien, bien, me rindo, estoy mas que feliz

"-bueno, esa respuesta es mas acertada

"-jejeje, eres imposible, Brooklin

"-¿no me digas que ahora tu eres una persona muy simple?

"-¡oye, que yo soy _"sencillito y carismático"_

"-¿en serio? y yo que pensé que Kai ya habia sufrido un poco de tus locuras – el moreno enrojeció

"-oye, solo llevamos dos semanas, no he hecho nada que lo perturbe

"-yo digo lo contrario – Takao enrojeció mas - ¡lo sabia!

"-ush, eres un maldito adivino

"-y tu un mentiroso, Takao, creo que debo advertir a Kai de esa característica tuya

"-no es necesario... yo solo miento cada que el cometa Halley pasa

"-aja – Brooklin coloco un dedo en una morena mejilla - ¿cuántas veces, en estas emanas, has tenido que mentir a tu abuelo para disculpar tus retardos? Y... ¿cuántas mentiras a Kai para que no descubra varios de tus secretos que debes mantener cierto tiempo? – Takao se encogió y por sus ojos resbalaron lagrimas en forma de cascadas

"-bueno, me rindo... buuuaaa, me has atrapado

"-no te pongas así

"-buuuuaaaaaa

"-¿qué le tienes preparado para su cumpleaños?

"-¡muchas cosas! – Takao habia dejado de llorar y ahora sonreía tomando las manos de Brooklin con verdadero entusiasmo – ya veras, se llevara una gran sorpresa

"-vaya, estoy seguro de eso

"-y por supuesto que estas invitado

"-gracias, no faltare

"-mas te vale – Takao se fijo en su reloj – me tengo que ir, Kyo me pidió que fuera a verlo porque vamos a hablar de un asunto que dejamos pendiente

"-¿parte de una sorpresa para Kai?

"-¡deja de leer a traves de mi! – y el moreno salió corriendo mientras Brooklin reía divertido.

"-bueno, Takao... eso es porque te conozco muy bien – y siguió donde estaba antes de ser interrumpido.

_**No, no te olvidare,**_

_**Toda la vida seguirás siendo mi mas grande amor**_

_**Siempre te voy a recordar**_

_**Y por mas que pasen los años no te voy a olvidar**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Dia de entrenamiento y Brooklin miraba su blade tratando de encontrar unas fallas y mejorarlas... pero necesitaba un acompañante en practica para lograr comprobar sus teorías. Generalmente era Garland quien se acercaba a el y juntos beybatallaban de gran manera, pero Garland no le hablaba desde esa ocasión en que le visitara y saliera con evidente furia. Crussher se acerco junto con Min Ming.

"-¿qué hay, Brooklin¿viendo la rotación de un beyblade desde un nivel profundo? – ante el comentario de la chica, Crussher rió.

"-hola, Min Ming – Brooklin ni se inmuto y los vio con su clásica sonrisa – Crussher – hizo un movimiento de cabeza - ¿terminaron sus practicas?

"-a decir verdad, no – la chica soltó su risita y Crussher se cruzo de brazos

"-ahora vuelvo, chicos – la chica salió de ahí dando saltitos de peculiar alegría con sus amigos siguiéndola con la mirada

"-dijo que tenia sed y que necesitaba un refresco o no volvería a entrenar por el resto del dia – Crussher dio como explicación. Brooklin cerro los ojos divertido unos momentos y luego volvió su concentración al blade. - ¿quieres practicar? – Brooklin volvió a desviar su atención, Crussher mostraba su blade

"-me parece bien

Brooklin detuvo su blade, el conteo y grito de lanzamiento se hizo y en un instante sus blades ya se encontraban en la zona del plato tratando de sacarse mutuamente. Crussher comenzó un ataque completamente directo, tratando de sacar el blade de el ojiverde, pero no lograba nada. Cuando Min Ming volvía a entrar bebiendo de su refresco, solo vio como el blade de Crussher pasaba por su lado terminando en el suelo.

"-vaya, jugaban mientras me esperaban¡que lindos! – la chica hizo un gesto cariñoso mientras estrellitas aparecían a su lado

"-eso si que fue rápido, Brooklin, no pude reaccionar – el aludido se encogió de hombros y volvió a lanzar

"-vamos, Crussher, me siento inspirada, volvamos a practicar juntos

"-¿no quieres practicar con Brooklin? Al parecer aun tiene energías

"-¿bromeas? Aun tengo dignidad y prefiero no ser humillada aun por mi amigo, no soy como tu, grandote

"-�¡que has dicho?

"-jijijijiijiji – Crussher gritaba como feroz mientras la chica bailaba en el mismo sitio y con los ojos cerrados

"-¿ahora porque discuten? Aunque no se porque pregunto si su estado natural es ese – la voz hizo que Crussher y Min Ming dejaran su juego

"-hola, Garland

"-jijijiji, solo tenia unas palabras de intercambio con Crussher

"-ggrrr...

"-no quiero ni imaginarme que le dijiste, estrella del pop

"-bueeeenooo

"-ggrr... bueno – Crussher dejo su postura de ataque de bromas – Garland, ya que estas aquí¿por qué no practicas un poco con Brooklin? El necesita un compañero y ya que tu siempre...

"-no puedo – la chica y el musculoso miraron a su amigo algo sorprendidos – tengo otras cosas que hacer, nos vemos – y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Garland desapareció por donde habia entrado

"-pero... ¿qué es lo que le pasa a Garland? – Crussher señalo por donde habia desaparecido el chico de ojos azul-violáceos – esta actuando muy raro desde hace dias

"-tal vez se siente mal por no haber asistido a mi ultimo concierto – Crussher miro a Min Ming con regaño

"-NO CREO QUE HAYA SIDO POR ESA TONTERÍA – la chica se cubría los oidos

"-ay, esta bien, solo fue una suposición a la ligera

"-¡pues fue muy a la ligera!

"-aay, ya entendí tu punto¿tu por que crees que este así, Brooklin?

"-lo siento, yo tambien me tengo que ir – Brooklin atrapo el blade con su mano – nos vemos, chicos – y salió tranquilamente de ahí. Los dos amigos se vieron.

"-oye, Crussher¿tu crees que ellos no se habrán dado cuenta ya?

"-es lo mas seguro, ya vez como se han comportado los últimos dias

"-pues si que se tardaron

: Silencio :

"-¿sabes? Ya tengo lo que usare en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kai¡va a estar genial!

"-yo aun no se si ir

"-¡claro que vas a ir¡yo misma te ayudare a escoger la ropa!

"-¿qué¡claro que no!

"-¡claro que si! – la chica arrastro a Crussher fuera mientras reía.

"-vaya... debo tener mas cuidado con esos dos – Brooklin salió de las sombras que le ocultaban y en donde habia podido escuchar la conversación.

_**No hacen falta explicaciones, están de sobra las razones**_

_**No llores yo no llorare**_

_**Agradecido estoy contigo por todo lo que he vivido**_

_**Prometo que no olvidare**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

"-vamos, Kai, entra y deja de quejarte

"-estas loco

"-si, como quieras... ¡pero entra ya! – Takao termino de meter completamente a el bicolor a un vestidor - ¡no olvides lo principal! – y le arrojo la ropa que habian escogido

"-ay, Dios, estos dos son imposibles – Kyo negó con la cabeza y Brooklin siguió mirando unos pantalones

"-¿encontraste algo de tu agrado, Brooklin? – el pelirrojo negó a la pregunta del moreno – vaya, pues tu si que eres difícil

"-es que no tengo idea de que ponerme

"-oh, tal vez yo pueda ayudarte

"-no lo permitas, Brooklin

"-¡tu cállate, Kyo!

"-yo solo digo la verdad

"-grr... ya veras – el moreno alzo un puño pero volvió a sonreir cuando estuvo otra vez centrado en el ojiverde- bueno,... ¿con que te sientes cómodo? Podríamos empezar por ahí

"-esto es horrible – a pesar de no haber dicho eso tan alto, Takao captó el tono molesto de Kai y se metió al vestidor donde estaba el bicolor – sal de aquí, Takao

"-no, tengo que ver si te ves bien

"-¡te digo que salgas!

"-¡y yo te digo que no! – a Kyo le escurrió una gota y volvió a meter la cara en unas camisas alejándose mas y mas.

Brooklin no pudo evitar una risita, Kai y Takao eran muy graciosos desde su punto de vista. Habia ido de compras con ellos a instancias de Takao, porque cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza era imposible sacarlo de ahí, simplemente no existía poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. A Kai pareció no molestarle en lo absoluto y habia saludado cordialmente a Brooklin, claro, no habia sido algo de mucha camaradería pero era una formalidad, Kai lo habia tratado así desde siempre.

La verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de ir a una fiesta pero nuevamente Takao habia rogado, advertido y amenazado con que debía ir y luego comenzó a enlistar las cosas que podrían sucederle a Brooklin en caso de no ir, el ojiverde le detuvo en la letra _"M". _Se suponía que esa chica llamada Hiromi tambien los acompañaría, pero a ultima hora habia mandado decir que no podría por un asunto urgente que se le habia presentado, pero prometió ayudarles en cuanto se desocupara.

"-bien, chicos, ya estoy aquí, perdonen la tardanza pero...

"-¡se te ve perfecto¡este se queda! – Takao y Kai salieron. El moreno sonreía ampliamente – bien, uno menos

"-a mi no me gusta

"-no me importa, este es el que usaras

"-hm... ¿dices que no cuenta mi opinión?

"exacto – le toco una mejilla a Hiwatari – me alegra que entiendas – viendo a Hiromi y Brooklin – aah, Hiromi, ayúdame a ver que le podemos comprar a este pelirrojo

"-me parece perfecto¿por donde comenzamos?

"-bueno, yo habia pensado... – Brooklin, a pesar de todo, sintio que seria un laaaargo dia. Las caras de Kai y Kyo terminaron de confirmárselo.

_**Los momentos de amor que pasamos los dos**_

_**Que se quedaron en mi, que me harán sobrevivir**_

_**No te olvidare, siempre te recordare**_

_**Y aunque pasen muchos años yo te seguiré amando**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Brooklin terminó de arreglarse y escuchó el timbre de su departamento, dio un ultimo vistazo a la imagen reflejada y abrió con su aplomo habitual. Garland apareció mirándolo interrogativo. Brooklin le hizo seña de pasar y el otro obedeció aun intrigado.

"-¿a que se debió que me citaras en tu departamento hoy?

"-bueno, pensé que podrías acompañarme a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kai, deliberé que seria divertido¿no crees? – Garland frunció el ceño.

"-no, no creo que sea divertido, y si esa es la razón no se que hago aquí

"-no tienes porque irte

"-no tengo porque quedarme

"-espera... quédate, por favor – el tono habia sido casi una suplica, cosa que sorprendió a Garland, por lo cual dejo los intentos de irse

"-¿tienes algo que decirme?

"-claro que si, por eso te cite

"-oh...

"-veras, Garland, no he podido dejar de pensar en la platica que tuvimos hace dias y la manera en que reaccionaste. ¿Sabes? Esperaba el dia de hoy para poder contarte y explicarte todo lo que he querido decirte desde ese tiempo

"-bien, tu dirás – Garland se reclino en el mullido sillón y Brooklin junto sus manos –

"-bueno, veras, he de contarte mi relación con Takao – Garland elevo una ceja – es para que me entiendas

"-bueno

"-veras, Garland, tu sabes bien que cuando me conociste era un ser que no tenia el mínimo interés en otra cosa que no fuera mi mundo y los propósitos con los que habia sido creado, nada era imposible para mi y creía que no existían limites, que yo los podía traspasar con suma facilidad. Y tambien viste como fui derrotado, como me levante equivocadamente y como volví a resurgir con una nueva mentalidad, una propia pero mas beneficiosa no solo para mi si no para los que me rodeaban.

"-¿Sabes? No se porque Takao llamo mi atención, logro abrir mi mente y corazón logrando entrar hasta donde yo no hubiera imaginado, y así como me ves me enamore, como un romántico, como el que tiene su primer amor. Y poco a poco me fui acercando a el hasta que le dije la verdad; al principio me sentí confundido pues no entendía como habia podido haber dicho eso, pero era algo que sentía que iba a explotar dentro de mi en caso de no decirlo. El me miro sorprendido y luego me dijo que siguiéramos viéndonos y ver que tal funcionaba. Acepte la propuesta de aventura y, como ya sabes, estuvimos juntos formalmente unos tres meses, y al final de este tiempo paso lo que tenia que pasar. Aunque te sorprendas, era algo que yo ya esperaba

"-si, Garland, no me veas así, era algo que yo ya esperaba, que yo ya sabia, pues yo me habia dado cuenta que lo que Takao sentía por mi no era tan fuerte como lo que yo sentía por el, te diré que hasta me di cuenta antes que el mismo lo hiciera. Sufrí, tenia miedo, temblaba y me ponía nervioso por cada palabra que decía Takao temiendo que en una de ellas expresara que ya se iba a de mi lado. No lo niego, pase noches llenas de tortura y dias agonizantes, creía estar en un infierno terrible. Hubo momentos de total desesperación y estuve a punto de cometer las peores locuras, pero... en una platica con Takao me di cuenta de una cosa, yo mismo me sometía a ese infierno.

"-si, Garland, no habia otra respuesta, yo mismo sufría, me acongojaba y yo era el único que veía mal todo, recordé cuando tenia conceptos errados y todo los problemas que ocasione, de alguna u otra manera los que me rodeaban sufrían y yo, ahora consiente de su amistad y apoyo, no quería que sufrieran cuando yo sabia que podía evitarlo. Me senté a pensar y debatir conmigo mismo, que sentía por Takao, que era lo que Takao sentía por mi, y que era lo que sentía por Kai; duro mucho, demasiado, pero al final llegue a la conclusión que si en verdad me importaba Takao no iba a reprochárselo jamás porque el no estaba enamorado de mi y jamás me habia dicho estarlo, además, durante el tiempo que habíamos estado juntos, el siempre me habia mostrado su lado sincero y alegre, jamás me dio tantas esperanzas, todo tenia que darse naturalmente peor era imposible luchar contra esa enorme fuerza.

"-Los sentimientos son algo que se cosechan y que no se dan así porque si, porque requieren tiempo, paciencia,... sobre todo mucha paciencia; y el tiempo que Kai y Takao habian convivido juntos era demasiado¿cómo mover esa ruta? Y así abrí completamente mis ojos y pude dormir tranquilo. Esperaría el momento y sabria como afrontarlo, le daría fuerzas a Takao y no le permitiría sentirse triste por mi culpa pues sabia como era y así lo hice. Por eso no sentía ganas de llorar, gritar o de ser desdichado, no cuando ya habia pasado por eso y lo habia aceptado, dándome cuenta que seria una tontería. Con Takao tengo unos buenos recuerdos, no digo que olvidare lo que pase con el, no, es algo que quiero atesorar, una experiencia agradable. Esa es la historia, Garland y espero que me comprendas.

_**No, no te olvidare,**_

_**Toda la vida seguirás siendo mi mas grande amor**_

_**Siempre te voy a recordar y por mas que pasen los años**_

_**No te voy a olvidar**_

**__**

**__**

**__**

Los minutos que siguieron cuando Brooklin termino fueron silencios entre esos dos amigos. Brooklin aguardaba algo nervioso la reacción de su amigo, no podía evitarlo. Garland, por su parte, procesaba una y otra vez lo que habia escuchado, así que esa era la verdad, sabia que Brooklin era sincero.

"-entiendo – Garland mostró un gesto amable – me alegro que lo aclararas, me siento mas tranquilo ahora

"-disculpa que no te haya dicho antes

"-no, discúlpame tu a mi, yo no debí enojarme así y dejar de hablarte, me comporte de manera absurda y rayando en lo infantil. Por favor, discúlpame tu a mi, Brooklin

"-claro¿cómo no te voy a disculpar?

"-bien... – Garland miro hacia todos lados - ¿nos vamos a la fiesta? Ya se hizo tarde

"-bueno... si, pero,... hay algo mas que tengo que decirte – Garland volvió a acomodarse

"-te escucho

"-Garland... la verdad, no negare que Takao fue un amor pero... pasajero, ese dia que encontré las respuestas llegue a otra conclusión, misma que llego a mi mente el dia que viniste a hablar conmigo y saliste furioso – Garland sintio apenarse – Garland... me di cuenta, que a pesar de mi fracaso, a pesar de todo... a alguien le preocupaba mucho, tu no solo eres mi mejor amigos, tu eres...

"-¿si?

"-tu eres... – el ojiverde, pro primera vez, no sabia que decir – bueno, tu... ¿cómo te lo digo?

"-no lo se

"-bueno,... tu me gustas mucho, realmente me gustas, se que es algo precipitado, loco y tal vez hasta inverosímil, pero... así es

: Silencio :

"-ya es tarde – Brooklin se puso en pie- debemos irnos ya a la fiesta – camino hasta la puerta donde sintio que Garland le tocaba el hombro

"¿sabes? Realmente si es tarde para ir a la fiesta, seria una verdadera vergüenza ver como todos nos miran como si fuésemos lo bichos raros

"-¿eh?

"-vamos a quedarnos, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar

"-pero tu...

"-bueno – Garland volvió a sentarse – ya que nos quedaremos aquí creo que podrías escuchar mi versión de la historia¿no? Uno nunca sabe, tal vez te sorprendas de no existen tantos imposibles – Garland le guiño un ojo y Brooklin volvió a sentarse sonriendo

"-¿y bien?

"-bueno, veras, yo tenia una mentalidad que arraigaba, como ya sabias, todos los principios y tradiciones. Cuando me uní a Bega y me hablaron del blader perfecto no lo creía, pero entonces nos presentaron y fue cuando pensé que...

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Owari**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios así como sus criticas, jitomatazos, flames o demás, gracias por todo._


End file.
